A Part of Something
by Adazula
Summary: After receiving another night of worthlessness, a depressed teen goes out alone in the middle of the night expecting to be alone as usual. Only to end up talking to a pink haired woman instead.


I walk out of my parent's home as my violently drunk dad chucks his vodka bottle at the wall while my mom is just standing in the middle of the kitchen. Drunk out of her mind and probably is half way aware of my dad yelling at her for not wanting to listen to him.

I don't care though. I'm used it. But it probably doesn't help that my sister has long moved out to her husband's place and that I practically have no friends.

I keep on walking in the middle of the night until I reached the local park I'm used to visiting at this point. As usual it's empty and quiet. Which is fine by me.

I sit on one of the benches with a depressed sigh. Tears threaten to push out of my eyes. It happens usually when I'm alone. Which is all the time. But it wasn't always this way. I used to have friends. Which seems like a lifetime ago. Overtime, they just abandoned me because they just want nothing to do anything with me. I don't know why I would want to remember that. It's nothing more than just a reminder that when I die no one would give a shit about me.

Now I think about it. Why don't I just die? People wouldn't care. I only take up space in this world.

I then hear someone come up to me.

" Hello there." A voice calls. " What are you doing out here alone?"

I jerk my head up to see myself in shock of seeing a giant beautiful woman with massive curly pink hair and is adorned in a white ruffled dress. I can only wondered if she's angel of some kind. My jaw would have drop open, but cenched it instead.

" What its to you." I said in a hostile manner.

" I'm just concerned. I see you out here alone by yourself quite often." She says before asking. " May I sit here?"

I roll my eyes, " Go ahead. It's a free planet."

She chuckles as she sits next to me, " It most certainly is."

" Yeah." I scoff.

She looks up at the night sky, " I could see so many galaxies from here. But everything about this planet is beautiful. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

" Sure. Lady." I say.

" What do you like about Earth?" She asks me. What kind of question is that?

Not totally wanting to be rude, I say the first this on my mind, " I like the seasons. Everything changes."

" I like the seasons too." She smiles. " What's your favorite."

" Autumn. I like the way the leaves just fly." I tell her.

" Me too." She says. " It's one of many beautiful mysterious things on earth."

" You say everything about this planet is beautiful. Well it could be except one thing." I say.

" What is it?" She asks.

" Me. I'm just a mistake."

" You're not a mistake. You're a human. You're part of something extraordinary." She says.

" No I'm not!" I shout in anger. " You don't know anything about me, and yet you're saying I'm part of something extraordinary! How can I be when people don't give a shit about me!"

" You don't know that." She says. " Plus. I know you like seasons."

" That's one thing you just learned about me! My parents are too drunk to notice me! My sister has her perfect happy life! I don't have friends! What am I worth to this stinkin planet!" I shout before I crumble. " I'm just nothing."

" You're not nothing. There are beautiful things about you that you have yet to discover. You just need to try to find it."

" I have been trying. I try so much and I still get nothing." I say through my tears.

" Then you need to keep trying because nothing's certain unless you stop. You have so much potential and I don't want you to give up on it because you do matter." She says.

I say nothing to her.

She sighs before she says, " I have a close friend who is a lot like you. She doesn't often see how amazing she can be. She only sees what she believes she is. Someone insignificant and replaceable. I try my hardest everyday to get her to see herself the way I see her. Sometimes it works. Sometimes it doesn't. But I care about her. She has been and will always be a big part of my life."

" I wish I was like that to someone."

" You already are." She says. " When you told me you love the seasons. Seasons are about changes. Not just for Earth, but for everyone living on earth. You get to experience something so beautiful yet so simple."

" That's why I love autumn. When the leaves change colors. When the wind blows and makes them fly. Sometimes. I often wonder if I can fly too like the leaf. It's a stupid thing..."

" No." She says. " I think it's wonderful."

I raise an eyebrow as I say, " Seriously."

" Yes. It is. That's what great about being a human. You get wonder and have dreams about things beyond your reach."

" My parents thinks it's unrealistic. They want me to be a nurse. They flipped when I told them I wanted to make art for a living instead."

" Then do art. Even if others tell you no." She says. " I know you can do it."

" You don't know that." I tell her.

" Well my one of my others friends may know, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you know who you want to be. And as long as you remember who you want to be, then nothing can destroy you."

" But what if no one likes my art. What if no one will notice." I sigh.

" I noticed you. I'm sure someone else will too." She says before we look up and see the sun starting to rise. " I'm afraid I have to go."

" Oh. I see." I say in disappointment. Not too long ago, I wanted her to leave. But now I want nothing more than for her to stay.

" It was wonderful to talk to you. I wish you the best and that you soon will have it. Take care." She says before jumping towards the setting sun.

" Whoa." I could only say before my phone vibrates. It's from my sister. She's worried sick about me.

* * *

 **I'm feeling really shitty right now. I just started the school year and I feel like the main character of the story. So this is what has been going on in my head right now. I feel like I have no one and my depression has just come back. This is my attempt at coping. Even though right now I'm crying. Again. I'm just not feeling well.**

 **Do what you want. If you hate. Go ahead. This story wasn't thought out.**


End file.
